Love Knows No Boundaries
by Wings of Writing
Summary: Okay I can't put a summary because this takes place during HBP, and it contains spoilers on the book.


"_And I've told you a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor…too dangerous…"_

-Lupin pg 624 American edition of HBP

Tonks exited the hospital wings with Lupin beside her before he could walk away she turned and said, "Remus we need to talk, now." Tonks led the way to the lake knowing that no one would be there. "Look I know what you're going to say, you'll say the same things you just said. But please Remus just here me out, here what I've got to say," she said looking at him sadly.

Remus Lupin looked down into Tonks eyes and nodded, not trusting his voice. As the sadness he saw in her eyes was striking his heart and soul. Tonks as Lupin nodded smiled a; little her mousy brown hair falling into her eyes. "Look I know you're a werewolf but really do you not think that when you transform I would put myself in danger? Because, Remus, I can tell you I would not put either of us at risk, no matter what. Also do you really think age matters that much? If two people are in love, age is just a number nothing more. Remus nothing whether you being a werewolf or poor would never stop me from loving you never because love knows no boundaries. As long as the love is pure and true nothing else matters, nothing. Remus I just don't understand why you can't see that." When Tonks finished she looked up at him and this time she did have tears pouring from her eyes, Remus felt guilty, he didn't mean to make her cry._Damn_ _it why do I always do this too people I care about? Why do I always hurt them?_

As Lupin looked at Tonks he realized the truth in her words that age didn't matter as long as they loved each other. The fact that he was a werewolf was, though dangerous, not the worst thing. That is because the worst thing was them not sharing their love for each other; hurting each other out of fear. Remus took a deep breath before saying thing and when he did his voice shook, "Nymph," he said fear and guilt obvious in is voice, but also something else. "I guess I knew this all along, but I was afraid; afraid of the truth and most of all myself. Tonks now I see what you were trying to tell me, and I know I love you." With his confession, Remus bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Tonks kissed back with a fervor that was so strong Lupin was shocked; if she hadn't already told him so he would have know from this kiss that she loved him. (A/N; I know the sentence structure there sucks.)

Tonks looked up at him a smile playing at her lips, laughter in her eyes she said "Nymph, I like it," Remus laughed when she said it.

He then looking deeply into her eyes and whispered in her ear, in a voice that sent shivers down Tonks' spine, "Then you will always be my Nymph." Him saying this yet again brought tears spilling out of her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy not sadness. Lupin seeing them kissed them away as they fell from her eyes. Tonks stopped crying almost immediately and smiled up at him. Tonks kissed Remus before he could say anything, Lupin felt Tonks' tongue slide against his asking for entrance; he opened his mouth allowing her tongue to slip in. When their lip-lock broke they were breathing hard and had swollen lips, but, even though the time was dark and grim, they were smiling and had laughter plain in their eyes.

"Good because that is how it should be us together, in each others hearts for ever. You know the world is a better place because of our love because love is the way." Suddenly Tonks felt her full Metamorphigi powers return and turned it back to its shocking shade of pink, no longer in mourning over a love she could not obtain.

"That suits you, my Nymph; it shows who you truly are." Tonks smiled and promised herself that she would never change her hair color again if she could avoid it.

_Tonks, her hair miraculously returned to vividest pink; Remus Lupin, with who she seemed to be holding hands._

_-pg. 641 of American Edition of HBP_

_A/N: Okay this could stay a oneshot or be continued please tell me in your reviews._

_And I have a poll: Did you believe there was going to be a Tonks/Lupin relationship_


End file.
